Teach Me To Play
by Amber Star 1114
Summary: Sebastian can do many things, but one of his favorites is playing the piano. After living with Ciel for 50 years he finally decides to play again. Ciel falls in love with the piece he plays and wishes to learn it. But as his lessons begin, will Ciel come to realize he's not in love with the song...but with Sebastian? Some Yaoi, just warning you now.
1. Of Memories and A Piano

**This is the first story that I've ever published on a website! I'm so excited to see what you think!**

**Enjoy~!**

**-Amber Star**

Slowly, Ciel woke to the soft chirp of a bird call. Joined by others, it created a beautiful melody that was sweet, calming, and free; unlike him. Being a demon for about 50 years had made his life a real living hell. The secret pain from losing Lizzie, his servants, his 'friends', had greeted him everyday without fail. The only thing he had left was his butler.

There was nothing but Sebastian. He had no love life, no hobbies, no friends. Just his faithful butler.

He now lived in Paris, France and had revisited England several times. He had secretly been watching over everyone, how they lived their lives, and how they died. He even ran into the reapers, Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears some 10 years ago. Everyone has either died or moved on. They had forgotten about the Phantomhives. They had forgotten about Sebastian. They had forgotten about him. But he could never let go of his painful past. A soft knock on his door pulled Ciel out of his pool of memories.

"Come in."

"Good morning, master." It was Sebastian with breakfast, as usual. "Today we have a bagel with cream cheese, fresh picked strawberries and Earl Gray tea from England."

Earl Gray. From England. Ciel felt a stab of hurt hit him in the chest.

"Something the matter?" Sebastian asked as he handed him the tea. He looked down into the cup, the reddish liquid lapping at the sides of the dark blue teacup. The images of Lizzie, Lau, Madam Red, everyone, flashed from within the cup. Such painful memories hidden forever in time.

"Nothing at all." He sipped from the cup as Sebastian started undressing him.

"Today you have a visitor coming at 1:00." Sebastian unbuttoned his night shirt and removed it, along with his pants. Ciel caught his eye lingering over his naked chest for just a second longer until he continued.

"A visitor? By the name of who?" Sebastian said nothing, instead he gave his master a smile before he gathered his day clothes. After being fully dressed, Sebastian stood and began to gather the remains of Ciel's breakfast.

"Anything else my lord?"

Ciel looked at his butler, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "No, just go."

"Yes, my lord." And with that, he left.

There were some days, well, more like everyday, where Ciel wanted to die. To leave this Earth and go to hell where he belonged. But death will never come to him, forever teasing him with fate. He'll never die surrounded by the ones he loves. He'll never rest in his own coffin somewhere safe in the ground. He'll only roam forever and-

Was that music? Coming from downstairs?

Ciel stood up and walked quietly to the door. He placed his ear against the wood, listening carefully. The soft playing of fingers on keys was coming from downstairs. It was a piano. But who was playing?

Opening the door, Ciel walked down the hall and toward the staircase, towards the melody. The song was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was soft at first, then it grew into a wonderful sound.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Ciel turned the corner to find none other than the amazing player to be his butler, Sebastian.

"Would you like to get a better look?"

Ciel jumped at Sebastian's words, he had heard him walk down? He nodded slightly and walked over the shining black grand piano. He watched as Sebastian's fingers glided over the keys, hitting

each one gracefully. Such beauty and grace. He looked up at his butler's face; it was beautiful as well. His hair as black as the piano, his eyes half closed in concentration, his lip slightly parted. He had never seen his butler like this before. He seemed to be enjoying himself, for once.

The song came to an end, just as softly as when it started. Sebastian smiled and glanced at his master. "That was called 'Clair de Lune' by Claude Debussy. Since we are in France, I thought it would be nice to play a piece written by a French composer."

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Ciel asked with obvious awe.

"I've known this piece since it was first released. I fell instantly in love with it and learned to play it myself."

Ciel looked at the ground, then at the piano, and finally at Sebastian.

"Will you teach me to play it?"

**There you have it! Hope y'all like it! There's more to come, no worries. Please, please, please rate and review! Requests, errors, comments, ect. Thank you for your time!**

**-Amber Star**


	2. Of Beginning and A Piano

**Alright, here's Chapter 2! I was planning on updating tomorrow, BUT a few of my friends wanted it today. And so, here you are! I'm sorry to say I won't be updating tomorrow, for I will be busy, but look forward to Chapter 3 the day after! Hahaha! **

**Anyways, enough me, you want the story. Enjoy!**

**-Amber Star**

"Well you have to tell me, is that an order?"

Ciel sighed. "Teach me to play, that is an order."

Sebastian bowed from his sitting position, his right hand over his black heart. "Yes, my young lord."

He scooted over to the left side of the piano bench, which Ciel took as a sign to sit next to him.

"First off, I shall play the piece for you. That way, you will have an understanding of how difficult this song can be."

Sebastian began to play. It seemed easy enough, even for a person who's had no experience with a piano, such as himself. But as he continued, he found that this piece was indeed difficult. This was going to take patience and practice.

Sebastian moved his white-gloved hands across the keys without default. Not a single note played wrong or missed. His head swayed to the sound, his complete concentration on the ask at hand. Ciel gazed at his butler, his only friend. He never thought of having any type of relationship with Sebastian, though as the years went on they grew into friendship instead of being just master and servant. But now, friendship isn't enough anymore. Could there be more for him and his butler?

Just as the song was reaching its climax, Sebastian spoke. "Master, could you hit those two keys for me? I'll tell you when to play them." Ciel looked at the black and white keys he was referring to. He placed his hand over them and waited. "Alright, now master." Ciel gently pushed down, producing two harmonizing sounds. Sebastian reached for the notes that Ciel was playing, accidentally brushing his hand over his master's. Ciel pulled back, notes forgotten. Sebastian mumbled a 'sorry, my lord' and continued.

Ciel could still feel Sebastian's fingers over his. The soft touch sent sparks up his arm and all through out his body. The touch felt...nice.

The song was ending when Ciel played those same notes again. Sebastian, unfazed, smiled slightly and finished the piece along with his master.

"I am terribly sorry. I had forgotten you were playing with me." Sebastian turned to face his master, noting the small blush on Ciel's cheeks.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Ciel denied the fact that he liked the touch. Even so, he didn't really mean what he said. In fact, he wanted to feel the touch of Sebastian's hand on his skin again. But he had to keep his feelings contained. He wasn't going to fall in love with his butler.

Sebastian frowned. "Yes, my lord." He stood, helping his master up, and pulled out his pocket watch. "Oh dear, look at the time. Almost noon. Time for lunch, sir."

Ciel followed his butler to his blue and black colored dinning area. The curtains were open, giving the room a glow. Ciel sat at the head of the table and waited as Sebastian presented the menu.

"Today we have a freshly made linguine with a sliced chicken breast and a seasoned alfrado sauce. Also we have steaming warm bread and the addition of cut garlic cloves. With this Italian spread, we have a sweet grape sider or your choice of imported Italian tea."

"Italian eh? Very well." Ciel took a bite, enjoying the somewhat spicy flavor it had. "It'll do."

Sebastian bowed "Thank you, sir."

After his meal, Ciel walked back over to the piano while Sebastian cleaned up in the kitchen and dinning area. He swept his hand slowly over the notes, both black and white. He sat down on the bench and placed his hands upon the keys. He remember the first few notes that Sebastian had played, or at least knew the sounds. He played the first two correctly but missed the third, making the notes clash. He replayed it but still hit the wrong note.

"Here, allow me."

A hand rested over his and guided his fingers to the correct key, fixing the broken sound. Ciel looked up at his butler's smiling face, a scowl his own. "I thought I told you not touch me again-"

Ciel was cut off by Sebastian pinning his wrists to the piano bench, said butler hovering above him.

"Sebasti-" His butler leaned down next to his ear and whispered. "Am I moving to fast, my lord?" Ciel could feel the blush coming back. Sebastian's warm breath against his ear made him shiver. "Would you like me to stop, master? Just tell me to stop and I shall stop." He lifted his head to look into Ciel's eyes.

This was his chance. To stop them from becoming more than friends. Would he do that? Or would he give love a chance?

Sebastian leaned down, his lips just above Ciel's.

"Sebastian, I-"

Just then, the main door burst open, causing both man to snap out of their daze and look at the intruder.

His devilish green and yellow eyes shinning, his shark teeth in a smile, his red coat flowing. He pushed aside his long red hair and rested his chainsaw on his shoulder, a hand on his hip. Of course, it just had to be him.

"Hello, Basi!"

**Yes! Haha! It's Grelly! He has arrived! Now, I think I really rushed the ending there, If you agree, please say so. There is no such thing as a bad comment for me, it'll actually be really helpful. Also, would anyone like to keep Grell in this story or just have him in the next chapter only? Leave me a comment before I choose! And, I did change the Italian lunch because my sister said it was PLAIN. So, the Italin lunch is for you sissy! So sorry about that :( Other than all that, I hope you like my story. Thank you for your time! Love you all!**

**-Amber Star**


	3. Of A Visitor and A Piano

**Hey everyone. I'm not feeling so great today, not sick, just not feeling well. But, that won't stop my from updating to all y'all! I really hope you like this chapter. I do think it's the longest so far, but I don't know for sure. Anyways, here you are!**

**-Amber Star**

"Well, well, what do we have here? Trying to steal my man, are we brat?"

The flamboyant, gender confused reaper made his way over to piano, his heels echoing in the large room. Sebastian released his master and took out his pocket watch.

"1:00, on the hour." He closed his watch and looked at the red mass in front of him. "As if I expected you, of all people, to be late. Hello Grell."

"Oh Basi! How I've missed you! It's so nice to see you again. That kid has kept you to himself for far to long. He needs to learn how to share!" Grell grabbed Sebastian's arm in a death grip, scythe forgotten on the floor. Sebastian didn't care. Truth be told, he actually missed his red reaper. Ciel, however, didn't like his unexpected arrival.

"Grell, I have a guest who is coming over and I would prefer not to have you around when they-"

"Oh, you don't know? Dear Basi didn't tell you?" He snuggled into Sebastian's arm. "Naughty butler, keeping secrets from your master. Dear boy, I am your guest today! My demon here contacted me yesterday saying he wished to see me! So, I dolled myself up and headed for France!" Grell unhooked himself from the butler and began twirling about the room. "And I must say, what a wonderful choice! Paris, the city of love. The perfect place to find a true romance unlike any other. And also, the beautiful clothing here! All the shades of red I could ever want! It brings a women, like me, to her knees!" Grell continued to prance around Sebastian, Ciel, even the piano as he went on and on about women's interests in men and clothing.

Ciel rubbed his temples, cringing at the high-pitched voice of the reaper. Sebastian had better have a good explanation for inviting this monster to his manor.

"Sebastian why did you-"

"Please, if you don't mind, come with me. It is tea time."

Cut off again. Ciel isn't very fond of being interrupted.

Sebastian led his master and Grell outside under a blossom tree in their garden, where a table set for two had been prepared.

"Oh Basi! It's so beautiful!" Grell ran and took his seat closest to the tree. Ciel sighed and sat across his guest, glaring at his butler.

"Today we are serving rose tea, along with a strawberry tart." Sebastian set the tea and treats before Grell and his master. Ciel stared at the food, not feeling very hungry, where as Grell fussed over how adorable it looked. He ate the tart quickly and picked up his saucer and cup, taking a sip. "How nice this is, being here with you Basi. I've missed being able to see you during my reaping missions." He took another sip. "I must say, neither of you have changed a bit."

Ciel smirked at Grell. "Sadly, you haven't either."

Grell frowned at the young demon. "How rude. Well, no matter. I'm not here to speak with you." In a flash Grell was at Sebastian's side, who had stood behind Ciel during their conversation. "I'm only here for my sweet Romeo." Grell giggled as he gazed at Sebastian, swaying from side to side. "So, what is it you wanted to speak about dearest?"

Sebastian smiled at the reaper, turned, and bowed towards his master. "Please excuse me, sir, while I speak with Grell for a moment."

Ciel sat there and eyed his butler, arms across his chest. He let out a sigh. "Fine, but make it quick."

"Yes, my lord. Come Grell." He turned and began walking towards the mansion, Grell following behind him sputtering nonsense.

What was his butler up to?

* * *

"This place is much larger than your other estate that you left in England! I do like this one a great deal, with all the gardening space you have! You can plant anything here, though, I do prefer red roses above all-"

"Grell."

Grell stopped blabbing about flowers and looked at Sebastian. "Yes Basi?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." Sebastian had led them to a hidden part in the garden, one that not even his master could find.

"Are you sure that pesky human won't come along and ruin-"

"He has no knowledge of this part of the garden."

Grell giggled. "So you are keeping secrets from him, eh?"

Sebastian smirked, a trademark of his. "I am only protecting my master."

Grell placed his hands on his hips. "Fine then. What is this favor?"

"I want you to pretend to be in love with me."

"Who's pretending?" Grell gave his evil, toothy grin and winked at Sebastian, who twitched slightly.

"What I meant was that I need your help in getting my master jealous."

"Jealous? Why on earth would you need help with something like-" Grell's eyes widened and he burst with rage. "You like that little runt don't you? Basi, how could you? I thought you loved me!" Grell continued ranting while Sebastian cursed himself for asking this creature to help. But it is, after all, Grell. If anyone can do this job, it's him.

"Grell, please. That may be the cause, but I am still in need of your help. Ever since we left London, he has wallowed in his memories of the past. Yes, we have become friends, but I've wanted more than that for so long. I've tried everything. Now, today in fact, he has shown signs of interest in the piano. He has ordered me to teach him to play." Sebastian grabbed Grell's shoulders. "That is how we make him jealous. Through the piano."

Grell, who was blushing at the closeness between him and the demon butler, smiled at the idea. Who thought Sebastian would ever fall for young his master?

"Well, it seems easy enough." Grell wrapped his arms around the butler's neck, pulling him closer. "I'm fond of the idea. If you had gone to anyone else, they wouldn't be able to handle this, let alone make it look real. I shall help you, on one condition."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"If we are successful, I shall get in return a kiss from you. Just think of it as a reward for me, as a job well done." Grell giggled again and waited for Sebastian's response.

The butler blinked. His mind was screaming at him, forget the idea! You will never kiss that vulgar, annoying, unstable-

"Deal."

"Deal?"

Sebastian smiled at Grell's confused face. "Yes, deal. If we are successful," Sebastian leaned in ever so closer to Grell's face. "I shall kiss you."

The look on the red reaper's face was priceless.

* * *

Ciel sat there, utterly bored, watching as blossom petals fell onto the table in front of him. Sebastian and that freak have been gone for 10 minutes now. Did he not say to make it  
quick? Where on earth are they? Then Ciel heard that voice of the reaper. He turned his head and saw them, demon and reaper, side by side, smiling at each other. What the devil did they talk about? Or rather, what did they do?

"Well, that took longer then expected." Ciel frowned at the two.

His butler bowed. "Deeply sorry master. Forgive me, I lost track of time." From behind him, Grell giggled. Ciel widened his one blue eye at the though of Grell and Sebastian...no. He needed not to think of things like that. That would never happen. His butler would never hurt him like that...right?

"Master, I have news. It seems Grell has had experience with the piano as well, therefore, I have invited him to stay with us to help with your teachings."

Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Grell, staying here?

"Isn't this just great? I get to spend so much time with sweet Basi!" Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. What surprised Ciel was Sebastian's reaction. He seemed to be enjoying Grell being close like that. That reaction made the thought of what they where doing over in the garden, unseen by Ciel, shift to the front of his mind.

Ciel sighed and acted as if it didn't bother him. "Fine. Sebastian, prepare a guest room for Grell."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian left to do as he ordered, Grell still latched onto him.

Ciel watched them, how Grell snuggled next to Sebastian, how his butler smiled at the reaper in return. Something wasn't right here, and he was determined to find out what.

But now, he had a bigger problem. Grell is going to be teaching him how to play piano, along with his butler.

What joy.

**I feel as if Sebastian was slight OC in that middle part there, but no one knows how he acts when he's in love, right? Oh well, I gave it my best shot. And, as you can see, Grell will be in this story. I made the choice, for the only answers I got were 'I'd like it either way.' So, my Grelly will be here in my story that I hope you like! Anyways, more chapters to come, soon hopefully. I'll be busy for the next few days, so keep an eye out for the update of chapter 4! Thank you for your time!**

**-Amber Star**


	4. Of Lessons and A Piano

**Hey again! I must admit, I was a little sad when writing one part of this, and I think you'll read why, but other than that it should be kinda funny. But then again I have a cheesy sence of humor so it might not be funny to you, just know that's what I'm going for! Hahaha! Anyways, here is chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Amber Star**

The next day, after Ciel was dressed and breakfast was served, lessons began.

Grell, dressed in his normal reaper clothes, was sitting at the piano along with Sebastian, who was playing the piece that Ciel wished to learn.

Ciel walked into the room but stopped in his tracks at the sight of his butler. He was wearing his tutor clothes, glasses and all. Ciel thought he look...handsome. He shook his head. His butler, handsome? What was he thinking.

Then there was that reaper at his side, gazing at Sebastian while he played. He was to close to his butler, in Ciel's opinion. But why should he care? He's just a servant, just a friend. Nothing more. Never anything more. He hid around the corner, peaking ever so slightly while listening to their conversation.

"Oh Basi, I get chills when you play!" Grell was fawning over Sebastian when he finished the song.

"Why, thank you Grell. Would you like to play?" Sebastian scooted over to give Grell room.

"Of course, anything for you darling."

Grell placed his hands and stared to play a somewhat easy piece, yet it indeed beautiful. The reaper acted completely different once he began playing the piano. His eyes were closed, his hands moving smoothly over the keys, a small smile on his face. His mouth, for once, was shut, which Ciel thought was a miracle in and of it self.

Once he finished, Sebastian clapped and smiled at the reaper. "Very well done, Grell. I haven't heard 'Fur Elise' in the longest of time. I always enjoy hearing a song from Beethoven."

Grell giggled and snuggled next to the butler. "Happy to hear you liked it Basi! What do I get as a reward?" He leaned closer to Sebastian's face. "Maybe a peck on the cheek? Or perhaps, a quick kiss?"

Ciel froze. A kiss? From that evil monster? Sebastian would never do that.

"Alright, but only on the cheek." Did Sebastian say that?

The breath left Ciel's lungs. What the hell was wrong with his butler? Had he grown tired of the young demon? Is this the true reason why he invited Grell to stay with them? To be his lover?

Grell blushed. "Yay!"

Ciel could no longer take it. He stepped around the corner and called out to his butler. "Sebastian!"

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Grell was facing him, his face almost completely flushed, eyes shut tight with excitement. Sebastian, however, had his lips pressed against the reaper's cheek, his eyes closed as well.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian broke away from Grell, but rested his forehead on the reaper's temple. Sighing, he tilted his head in the direction of his master. He looked...annoyed.

"Yes, master?"

He sounded impatient, as well. Ciel took a step back and stared at his butler. What was going on here? He just could not understand.

In an instant, Ciel composed himself, switching to his normal behavior. As if nothing had happened.

"Are we not to start with the lesson? I was under the impression that Grell was here to help, not to mess around with my butler." On the outside, Ciel was a demon, bold and proud.

On the inside, he was a wounded and betrayed 13-year-old boy.

"Yes, of course master." Sebastian cleared his throat and Grell snapped out of his love-filled daze. "Time to work, Grell."

Said shinigami jumped up, filled with energy. "Then let's get started!"

* * *

A few hours later and Ciel had gotten hardly anywhere. The only thing he had learned was the key names and a basic C Major scale. It turns out, he really did not know anything about the piano.

"So, this one here is a D, and next to it is an E. What was the black key in between them called again?" Ciel looked up at Grell's annoyed face.

"It is a D sharp or an E flat." Ciel looked confused. "What?" Grell snapped at him.

"Well, why does it have two names?"

Grell sighed angrily. "Because it can be a half step up from D, which is called a sharp, or it can be a half step down from E, which is called a flat. Understand, boy?"

Ciel looked at the two white keys and the black key in between. He glanced over at the key next to E and pointed. "Then where is E sharp and F flat?"

Grell yelled out in frustration. Was a kiss from Basi really worth teaching this annoying brat? He glanced over at the butler, who was sitting in a chair across the room, smiling at Grell. His raven hair looked so soft, his face milky white, his crimson demon eyes glowing. He looked utterly delectable and undeniably sexy. The job was worth it.

"Grell?"

He shook his head and looked at the other demon, his eyes narrowed. "What?"

He smirked. "Stop day-dreaming about my butler and teach."

Grell snorted. "My shifts over, sorry brat. It's Basi's turn!" He ran over to the butler and sat on his lap. "Or we can take a break and relax a little. I would rather spend time with Basi here, instead of teaching you, kid."

Sebastian glanced at Grell and sighed. "I suppose we could take a short rest. Besides," He pulled out his pocket watch at looked at the time. "It's tea time."

* * *

Sebastian, still in his tutor clothing, stepped inside the kitchen to fetch the tea. His master had told him he wanted tea only, no sweets. Odd. His master was fond of sweats along with his daily tea.

"No matter." Sebastian brushed it off. It just proved to him that his plan was working, his master is starting to crack. He'll fall for the butler in due time, but for now, he must worry about the tea.

He grabbed the sliver tray that held the tea set and walked off towards the billiard room where Grell and his master were waiting.

Though he was faltering, Sebastian knew it would take much more to break through his master's defenses. Which meant that he would have to flirt with Grell more than he already was. How bothersome.

The butler sighed as he knocked on the closed-door in front of him, hearing the voice of his master calling him in. Is this feeling within him, this love for his master, even worth the trouble?

He entered to room and instantly locked eyes with his lord. How deep his blue eye was, how calm. But below the surface showed his master's true feelings for the butler. He could see it, the love that he had for Sebastian.

Loving this young demon, indeed, was most definitely the right choice.

* * *

"Now then, young master, place your hands upon the keys."

Ciel glanced at the butler at his right, then at Grell who was off to his left, and sighed. Doing as instructed, he sat up tall and prepared to play. "Alright master, play the first part."

Ciel pushed down on the keys and played the first few notes he had learned. It sounded right, but the flow that was heard when Grell and Sebastian played was not there.

"Here kid, let me help." Grell moved Ciel's hands gracefully over the keys, making the music melt together.

"Now you try." Ciel nodded and tried it how Grell had showed him. He played it softly and smoothly with care. Every note played almost perfect.

Sebastian smiled. "Very well done, my lord." He rested his gloved hand on Ciel's shoulder. He jumped at the touch, but enjoyed it none the less. Ciel could feel a small smile creep onto his face, but it fell once he noticed something on the keys. "Uh, Grell? I found the E sharp and F flat key."

Grell looked down and almost faced palmed his forehead.

"No, that isn't a note."

"It is not?"

"No. It is my finger."

Ciel looked at the 'key' more closely and realized it indeed was Grell's black gloved finger.

"Then where is the E sharp and F flat? I must know."

Sebastian and Grell sighed, looking at each other. This will take longer than expected.

**There you go! I hope it wasn't to short. Writing this was a little difficult and the reason is because I was, and still am, having a writer's block. So, if anyone has ANY requests and/or a situation for our demons and reaper, please PM me or leave a review! It'll make chapter 5 and 6 better! Thank you for your time and for following/reviewing my story, it helps so much! Look forward to chapter 5! Love you all!**

**-Amber Star**


	5. Of Feelings and A Piano

**Chapter 5! Yay! I must say, I was a bit sad writing this chapter and that I tried soo hard to keep everyone in character! But I feel that I did, if I didn't please say so! And also, this chapter does have a 'lemon' in it! Well, it's more like a few drops of 'lemon juice'! It's not bad, I hope! Don't worry! Just wait, I have a story planned that will have enough 'lemons' for all of you! Anyways, please enjoy!**

**-Amber Star**

Ciel, after a long day of lesson after lesson with the demon and reaper, was extremely tired. He sat in the lukewarm tub water, having been soaking within it for the past 2 hours. He had ordered Sebastian to leave him alone. He needed time to think without the disturbance from his butler.

What was going on between his butler and that stupid reaper? Was all of this a trick? Just for a laugh at the end of the day? Or was this real? Were Sebastian and Grell really in love? How could this be? It doesn't make sense why his butler would all of a sudden forget about him and begin flirting with that gender confused freak.

He sighed and pulled his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. Maybe Sebastian really doesn't love him. Maybe he truly is in love with Grell. Maybe all Sebastian wants is to be his friend, his loyal servant.

"I suppose I should stop trying to fall for him and let it go." Ciel looked at the water, the soap swirling around in every direction. If only he had the courage to tell Sebastian how he felt. If only that wrenched reaper wasn't here to get in the way. If only-

Ciel paused mid-thought. What was he thinking? He was a demon! He wasn't afraid of anything! He had the courage to do whatever he pleased!

He stood up and hopped out of the bathtub, throwing on a white button down shirt that was laying on a chair in the bathroom. He rushed to music room, water dripping down his skin and onto the floor. He passed a servant on his way. He looked confused and called out to him, but Ciel ignored him and continued running. He would have his Sebastian and no one would ever stop him.

He burst into the room. "Sebastian!" And froze.

Sebastian was sitting in a chair with Grell on his lap. The reaper was kissing his butler's neck while Sebastian twirled his long red hair around his fingers, a smile on his face. A soft moan came from the demon, leaning his head back, giving the red reaper more room to roam. His hands encircled Grell's waist, pulling him closer. Grell squeaked in surprise, but continued biting and kissing Sebastian's neck.

All Ciel wanted to do was die. To destroy everything around him without mercy. To fall down a hole and land, bleeding and broken on the ground, and not feel the crushing sensation that engulfed his black heart.

"Sebastian..." He barely whispered out the word and yet the butler snapped his head towards his master, eyes widening. Ciel didn't bother hiding his hurt expression the way he did last time. He no longer had the energy to do so. He no longer had any energy at all. But he didn't say a word after his butler looked at him. He just stared and Sebastian's shocked and saddened face through blurry eyes.

With whatever pride he had left, Ciel turned around and walked out of the room. He began closing the door. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I'm off to bed. Goodnight." He tried to keep his voice even, but at the end of his farewell his voice gave out.

He walked back to his room, crawled into his cold bed and laid there. He didn't cry. Didn't move. Didn't think.

He only laid there, until finally, sleep overcame him.

* * *

"What a tire some day. I hate little kids, I cannot stand them. But, if teaching that brat will earn me a kiss from you, I'll suck it up." Grell was leaning against the piano, watching Sebastian, now in his butler uniform, clean around the room. "How much longer do you think it'll take until he's done?"

Sebastian turned around to face Grell. "I'm not sure. If he practices constantly, he might finish by next week."

Grell groaned and dropped his back onto the piano. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Sebastian smirked. "Will you please stop your complaining?"

Then a thought came to Grell's mind. He smiled and looked at Sebastian. "Perhaps, if I had some motivation, I could stop my 'complaining'." He walked over to the butler and rapped his arms around his waste. "What do you say?"

Sebastian turned to face Grell, still in his hold. "What kind of motivation did you have in mind?" At that, Grell giggled and pushed Sebastian against the wall behind him. He ran his hands up and down the demon's chest and sighed. "I have a few things I'd like to try." He leaned forward to kiss Sebastian, but a finger to his lips stopped him.

"Alright. On one condition. No kissing." Grell frowned. "Why not?" Sebastian combed through Grell's long, flaming red hair. "Don't you remember? That is your reward that we had agreed on after we succeeded in getting my master jealous. Our deal will be broken if we kiss before our goal is completed."

Grell tilted his head and pouted. "Oh fine. But I can work around that." Grell leaned forward and began kissing Sebastian's neck. He grunted when Grell grazed his teeth over his skin, drawing blood. Grell moaned and licked up the red liquid. "You taste so good, Basi." He kissed the wound and giggled. "And you smell good, too. Can move this over to the chair?"

He pulled Sebastian over to the chair in the corner before he could answer. He pushed the butler onto the seat and removed his jacket. "Oh Basi, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He sat on the butler's lap and undid his black tie. "When I'm done with you, you'll be covered in red lipstick." He let his hands roam up Sebastian's chest, then through his hair, and back to his chest, all while nibbling at his neck.

Sebastian was enjoying this on the outside, but on the inside, he was a mess of thoughts. He shouldn't be doing this. Even so, this could be considered as trying to get the master jealous. Although, he would not be pleased if his master saw what he was doing. It would break him to the point of no repair. If only he could think of a way to-

Just then, the door burst open and his name was called out. "Sebastian!"

The butler paid no mind, thinking it was a servant, he could not tell. He was to lost in the pleasure and his thoughts.

"Sebastian..."

This time he snapped his head up. He widened his eyes at the sight in front of him.

It was his master, dripping wet. He must have gotten out of the bath and ran all the way down here.

He looked at his master, who's eyes tried to hold back the obvious tears welling up within them.

Sebastian couldn't say anything, only look at the hurt and sad expression on his master's face that he had caused.

His master turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

Sebastian wanted to stop him, to tell him this isn't what he wanted and that he desired only him. But he couldn't find the will power to do so.

Grell, unaware that his master had come in, lifted his head and sighed. "I think I should save the rest of you for later. I'm tired, and teaching that kid will take up most of my energy. Ta ta, Basi! Sweet dreams!" Grell grabbed his coat and left, leaving Sebastian all alone in the dark room.

He sat there, fearing that his master was, indeed, broken beyond repair. Yes, he was afraid. Him, Sebastian Michaelis, afraid that he had broken his master heart.

"What have I done?"

* * *

It was sometime around midnight when Sebastian walked into his master's room. He was completely silent, for he did not want to wake his sleeping demon.

He approached the bed and gazed at the boy. He looked so sad, so hurt, so broken. He wished he could tonight's events back, take back the pained look that his master had given him. But, it was too late to change that.

He leaned over his master and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Brushing away the few strands of hair in his master's sleeping face, he smiled sadly and turned to leave. He looked his sleeping form one last time before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Ciel laid there, eyes closed. He had just woken up from another nightmare. It was of what he saw tonight, of Grell and Sebastian. That image would be burned into his mind forever.

He heard his bedroom door open. He knew it was Sebastian. He didn't want to see him, so he pretended to be asleep.

He felt Sebastian near him, could feel the sad presence he carried. Then Sebastian brushed his lips on his forehead. He had kissed him? "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." His butler's gloved hand moved away the hair in his face.

The kiss. The touch. How Ciel craved for more. But he knew he never would.

Then Sebastian walked away, towards the door he assumed. The clink of his door shutting meant that he had left.

Ciel sat up and touched his forehead, his hair, where ever Sebastian had touched him. If only he could forgive his butler. But how could he? He had crushed him.

_"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."_ Those words rang through his head. He didn't think he meant it. "Just forget it." He laid back down and pulled his covers over his head.

For only a few minutes, he let his unshed tears fall. This would be the only time he would cry for anything since his parent's death. He would cry for the hurt Sebastian had caused him.

Then he would forget this love he felt for him. He would never tell, never show. He would stay his normal self until all of this is over.

After he had thought of all of this, he no longer had the nightmare.

**It is a bit sad, I know. Sorry! But it helps with chapter 6! Oh and I must admit, I wasn't going to put that last part, the one of Ciel's point of view, into the chapter. But then I thought, every one of you has been so helpful in following and reviewing my story that you deserve to see what he was thinking. Which means, if you review, there might be more of things like this in the next few chapters! So there you go! Hoped you liked it! Remember, give me feed back! There is no such thing as a bad comment for me! Thank you for your time!**

**-Amber Star**


	6. Of Practice and A Piano

**Hello everyone! You liking my story so far? God, I hope so! I've been getting such amazing reviews and PM's from all y'all! It feel's so great to read all the nice and helpful stuff from you guys! Anyways! I know you guys are sad and think Sebastian is a dumbass-I mean a jerk, but fear not! Ciel has his ways in making people, a.k.a. Sebastian, feel like crap. Here you are! **

**-Amber Star**

"Young master, it is time to wake up."

Ciel opened his eyes, the early morning sun hitting his face. He groaned and shifted. "Sebastian, I wish for more sleep."

"I'm sorry, my lord. It's time for your piano lesson." Sebastian began to undress Ciel, but he slapped him away. "I'll do it myself, just go get my tea."

Sebastian frowned and nodded, leaving the room. Ciel huffed a sigh and undid the shirt he had put on after getting out of the tub last night. The buttons were carelessly done, for he was rushing to see-

He shook his head. "Enough of that." And began dressing myself. It wasn't as easy as it looked. He wondered how Sebastian did this everyday, especially on days where Ciel could be difficult. Even so, he managed ok.

Just as he was finishing with his bow tie, his butler walked in with the morning tea.

"Today we have jasmine tea, imported from-"

"I don't care. Just hand it to me." Sebastian stared at his master. He sighed. "Yes, master." He gave Ciel the tea-cup and kneeled down in front of him.

Ciel stuttered. "What-what are you doing?" Sebastian smirked and as he fixed Ciel's tie. "There, much better." He stood up and bowed. "Come master, breakfast is waiting."

Ciel frowned as he passed his butler. Just ignore him. If Ciel ignored him, he would be fine.

* * *

"Where is that reaper?" Ciel was sitting at the dinning table, eating. He looked at Sebastian for an answer.

"It seems that our guest is still asleep. He should be down by the time you finish. Please excuse me." Sebastian went inside the kitchen, leaving Ciel alone.

"Hmm." Ciel continued eating. "It seems that Sebastian isn't happy with my new attitude. No matter." As he was finishing, Grell walked into the room.

"Hello, boy. Where is Basi?" Grell took a seat next to Ciel while putting on his black gloves.

"How should I know?" Ciel didn't look at him, just finished eating. Grell smiled and leaned forward. "Oh, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Shut up." Ciel stood up and headed for the music room with Grell following behind him. "Oh come now, don't take it out on me. I'm just looking for-"

"Grell."

"Basi!" Grell ran up to Sebastian and hugged him. "Did you have a good night sleep darling? I hoped you dreamed about me!" Sebastian smiled. "Yes, in fact, I did." Grell giggled. "Oh my! What were we doing, Basi?" Sebastian just smiled and looked at his master. "Shall we begin today's lesson?"

They made their way over to the piano and Ciel sat on the bench.

Sebastian bowed, his hand over his heart. "My lord, I must attend to some other chores around the mansion. Grell shall teach you for the day."

Ciel didn't look at his butler. "Whatever. Just go." He sighed. He didn't care what his butler did. Not anymore.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian sounded sad. Ciel brushed it of. He deserves it.

Grell looked at the boy. "Not to be rude or anything but, what the hell is going on between you to?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "As if you don't already know. Can we get on with the lesson?"

Grell looked slightly confused. "Fine. Show me what you know."

He placed his hands upon the keys and played. Ciel had improved from when he started, reaching about half way through the song before stopping.

Grell sighed happily. "That last note, it's a G, not a D. But other than that, it was very nice. Good job, Ciel."

He looked at Grell. "You said my name." The reaper smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm not going to ever again."

He blinked. He hadn't heard anyone say his name in a long time.

"Now, let us continue from where you left off, shall we?" Grell sat next to Ciel. "Now, follow my lead."

Grell moved his hands over the keys, playing the next part in the song with ease. "You must always play calmly. Never rush a piece, it ruin's the sound." Grell finished and let Ciel try. He was very good at it, which Grell thought was odd. This brat never pays attention when he teaches. But today, he seems...focused. Grell thought for a moment in wonder.

"Good work. We shall practice on that part until you have it down. I'll be right back." Grell left the room in a flash, leaving Ciel to his playing in silence.

He sighed and played the new part over and over until he could play it with his eyes closed, which did take some time. He had to admit, having Grell as his teacher most of the time really helped him with his lessons. Without his strict teachings and annoying yet helpful tips, Ciel wouldn't be as good as he was now. He guessed Grell wasn't as all bad as he thought.

Just then, his butler and Grell both walked in. Sebastian bowed, holding an envelope. "My lord, we have been sent an invitation."

* * *

"I'll be right back." Grell walked out of the room in search of Sebastian. He had to ask him what was on his mind. He found him in the library, dusting off the shelves. He walked up behind him and rested a hand in one of the shelves next to Sebastian. "So, what's troubling the kid?"

"What ever do you mean? The master is fine."

"Oh come now, we both know something is the matter with him. And I have a feeling it involves you."

Sebastian looked at him. "Why is that?"

Grell grinned. "That kid never listens to me when I teach him, only you. But today, he preferred me instead of you. That proves something is going on, and I want to know what that is."

Sebastian stayed quite for awhile. Then, he sighed angrily and glared at the reaper. "It is because of what we did last night."

"Last night? Oh yes, that." He winked. "Enjoyed that, did you? What has that have to do with the kid?"

"He saw us."

"He did?"

"Yes, indeed."

"How on earth did I miss that?"

"You were to engaged in the activity to even notice him entering." His eyes flashed the demon color. "Because of you, the master is upset with me."

The red reaper smirked. "Oh parish the thought! It wasn't I who wanted to get your master jealous. I was just following my orders from you." Grell walked around the butler slowly. "It is your fault. You did this to yourself. Not I, not your master, but you." He rested his head on the butler's shoulder. "How does it feel to be hated? Not very nice is it?"

Sebastian just glared and stayed silent.

Grell laughed. "Exactly. If you want to change this, do it. It's up to you. You're a demon for devil's sake, you should be able to handle this. Stop blaming it on everyone else and fix it!"

Sebastian blinked. He was absolutely right. He needed to stop behaving like a human and more like the demon he was.

"Yes, your right." Sebastian sighed and looked at Grell. "I never thought I would say this but, thank you, Grell."

Grell blushed madly. "Oh Basi! That almost brings tears to my eyes! Did that really help? I'm glad I did something right for once! Well, the color of my nails was something I did right as well. You won't believe how many shades there were! I choose crimson because it truly is the best shade of red. It brings out my eyes so nicely, don't you think?" He blinked at Sebastian, whose face was a stone wall. Grell giggled. "A littler to far I suppose. Right then, I should probably get back to the kid."

"Yes, of course. Oh, and Grell?" Grell leaned on Sebastian's shoulder. "Yes, darling."

"Would you like to hear what I dreamed about last night?"

Grell flushed again. "Would I ever! Please, do share!"

The demon smirked and brushed his finger over the reaper's pale cheek. "I dreamed that I was feeding you to a sea full of sharks."

Grell stared at him, until finally letting out his anger. "Basi! How could you? That's so-"

He was interrupted by two male servants walking into the library. "Sebastian!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"We have a letter for the master that just came in!" One handed Sebastian the note, which on closer inspection, revealed that it was an invitation.

"Thank you. Please, do go back to your chores."

"Yes, sir."

Grell put his hands on his hips, anger forgotten. "I never did understand humans."

Sebastian began walking away. "I must give this to my master."

The two made their way down to the music room and walked into a piano playing Ciel. He stopped and turned to face his butler and master.

Sebastian bowed. "My lord, we have been sent an invitation." He handed the note to his master.

Grell twirled around. "I wonder what it's for! Maybe a party! Oh, how exciting!"

Ciel flipped it over to the back, then to the front. "Let us open it in my office, shall we?"

* * *

_"Dear Ciel Earl Phantomhive,_

_My name is Rinkishi Mekito. I have traveled all the way from Japan and have come to France to visit some friends. I have heard you run a very important and successful company. I would be honored if you came to dinner with me and a few guests tomorrow at 7:00 at the "Hotel Monteleone" restaurant, where I am staying for the next week. I shall await your response._

_-Rinkishi Mekito_

"How interesting." Ciel thought this over. It would be nice to be around people other than his butler and the reaper. He would need something, should he say, more colorful than what he normally wears though; all black.

"Sebastian, Grell."

They looked at him, Grell with excitement, Sebastian with sadness.

Ciel smirked. "We are going out to dinner."

**Yes, I am introducing a somewhat knew character next chapter! Not going into it, saving that for next chapter! Hahaha! Now, did I make Ciel to much of a pain? Well, more like, is he acting like himself? Or did I write him to mean? Please tell me! And Sebastian is getting what he deserves, agreed? But I do feel bad for them both. And poor Grell is in between all of this, trying to fix it! HA! Good luck with that Grelly! And I just HAD to put that dream part in there! I wanted all of you to know what he had really dreamed of! If you think it was funny or stupid, please tell me! Hahaha! Well, hope you liked it! Continue with the following and comments! It brings a smile to my face everyday when I see an email because of this story! Love you all!**

**-Amber Star**


	7. Of Dinner and A Piano

**Hello! I present to you, chapter 7! You won't believe how fast I typed! I was hit with these ideas and such, I just had to write it down A.S.A.P.! Also, LOVING the reviews so much! They are so kind and so helpful! I am very thankful and happy that y'all like it! Anyways, here you are!**

**-Amber Star**

Ciel sat in his carriage alone, dressed in his custom-made blue suit, something his butler said was common to wear at a party. Grell and Sebastian were driving up in the front, on there way to the "Hotel de Monteleone". Grell could be heard, talking about how exciting it would be to meet fancy new people. Sebastian stayed silent, for he wasn't in the chatting mood.

They arrived just at 7:05. Sebastian opened the door, letting Ciel out. He walked towards the grand entrance, nodding at the man greeting him. Inside was mass of people. Men and women laughing, talking, drinking. Had he really missed all of this? He didn't think so. He enjoys, well he enjoyed, being with Sebastian everyday, and him alone.

He was really fond of being with his butler for the past 50 years. But now, it didn't really matter. He was nothing more than a servant and a friend, just as before.

"Master, I do believe the restaurant is over here. Come with me." Sebastian led the way over to where a group of people were talking. Most were around a tall girl, telling joke's and laughing.

Sebastian bowed. "Good evening. May I present, my master, the Earl of Phantomhive." The woman turned around and smiled. "Welcome! I'm so happy you could come."

Ciel waved her off. "Yes, yes. I'm here to see a Mr. Rinkishi Mekito. Where may I find him?"

She laughed. "Please to meet you. I am _Miss_ Mekito, but you can call me Rinkishi." She held out her hand and smiled. She had lovely golden orange eyes, shinning like the sun, and thick, flowing black hair. She was, indeed, tall, and seemed very kind. Ciel shook her hand and smiled awkwardly. "Please, do forgive my rudeness. I was mistaken by the note you sent. It is nice to meet you, Miss Mekito." Ciel thought he was the dumbest person, well, demon, alive, if he was even alive anymore. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Yes, I know. Who are these nice people here with you?" Grell smiled. "Grell Sutcliff. I must say, I do love your outfit! It's so stunning!" On closer inspection, Ciel noticed she was wearing a red blouse and skirt with matching red and black heels. How original of the red reaper.

She titled her head to the side oddly. "Why thank you dear. I adore your coat. Where ever did you get it?" Grell smirked. "Well you see, darling, I-"

Sebastian stood next to him. "Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhives, at your service." He bowed and smiled at Grell and Rinkishi. "Hello Sebastian." She curtsied slightly and laughed. "I hope you enjoy yourselves. Dinner should be out in an hour or so." Another person came up next to her and whispered something in her ear. "I must go attend to something. Have fun and I will speak with you later! Goodbye Ciel, Grell, Sebastian!" She smiled creepy and walked off.

"She's a bit...strange. I like her! Remind me to ask her where she got those shoes, they are to die for!" No matter how helpful or obvious he could be, Grell would always stay the flamboyant, fashion obsessed man he always was.

* * *

"Ladies, gentlemen, friends, please do take your seats!" Rinkishi sat at the head of the table, Grell and Ciel near the other end off to the left. Sebastian remained behind his master and helped when needed.

"I thank you all so much for coming. How I've missed my dearest friends! And, I'm also glad to see a few important people who I've heard, " She looked at Ciel. "so much about."

Ciel smiled somewhat. Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Please, I hope you enjoy the meal and the rest of your evening!" The food was served and the conversations continued.

Sebastian leaned down next to he master. "Sir, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Ciel glared at him. "I am trying to have a good time and I do not wish to be bothered by news."

"But sir-"

"Enough Sebastian! Do not speak to me for the rest of the evening. That is an order!" Ciel managed in a harsh whisper. Sebastian felt crushed. His master was still upset with him. He glanced down at the floor. "Yes, my lord."

After awhile, talking to new people and eating tasty food, Ciel stood up and slowly drifted away from the gathering. He glanced around, his eye noticing an open room at the end of the hall. He made his way inside and, loe and behold, there sat a grand piano. He walked towards it, sitting down upon the shining black bench. He placed his hands over the keys and began to play.

The soft music filled to empty room. It bounced off the walls, echoing all around. The sound was unlike anything he had ever played before since first starting 'Clair de Lune.' How he enjoyed it. But even so, as he continued playing, one person kept coming to mind.

"Sebastian." He spoke the name with sadness. He truly did miss his friend. He missed his presence beside him. The smile received everyday, the loving look in his demon red eyes.

But it was all a trick. His butler never loved him. None of it was real, and that had crushed Ciel. He had been fooled, and he hated that.

"Why, why did he do that to me?" Ciel stopped playing and looked down at the floor. He didn't cry, he swore to himself that he wouldn't, only stared. "Why did he trick me? I truly thought he loved me. But I was wrong, wasn't I? How could I be so stupid?"

"That was beautiful, Ciel."

He snapped his head around and sighed. "Oh, Miss Mekito, you frightened me."

She walked forward. "I did. How interesting." Standing next to Ciel, she brushed her hand over the keys. "Can I ask you something?"

Ciel furred his brow. "Yes?"

She smiled. "Would you like to come to my friends manor and play the piano at her party? She loves music, and she wanted to hear someone play the piano. Interested?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes, I suppose."

She clapped her hands together. "Perfect! I shall give your butler the address. It is this Friday. Thank you so much for coming, Ciel. It was a great honor."

He was confused. "Indeed. " She walked towards the door and giggled. "I always love 'Clair de Lune'. Especially when played," She winked at him. "by a demon." She left without another word.

Ciel widened his eyes in panic. How did she know? Had she been studying him, investigating him? He needed to tell Sebastian...no. He could handle this by himself. He did not need the older demon.

Someone knew he was a demon, and he alone needed to find out why.

* * *

Sebastian stayed with Grell when his master had disappeared to keep him under control. Grell had tried to chug down a whole bottle of red wine in less than a minute, but the butler was there to stop him in time. How annoying and troublesome could this reaper be? No matter, Sebastian had other stuff to worry about.

If only his master would trust him again. But he supposed when something was broken, it is terribly hard to put the pieces back together again.

Miss Mekito walked by and smiled at Sebastian. "Oh yes, Sebastian. Here you are." She handed him a folded up piece of paper. "It is for your master. I shall see you Friday!" She walked over to her friends and out of sight. Looking down at the paper, he noticed it was an address. His master would know what this was, he assumed.

Then he spotted his master walking back into the dinning room where everyone was. He saw his butler and made his way over to him. "We are leaving. Grab Grell and take us back to the manor." He stopped himself before asking his master where he had gone. He must follow his master's order, at any cost.

He nodded and headed for Grell, who was talking to three other women about clothing and what not. "Excuse me. Grell it is time to leave."

He sighed. "What a shame. Ta ta girls!" He waved goodbye and followed Sebastian. "Time to go already, eh?"

"The master wishes to go home."

The reaper smirked. "Have you spoken to him about that 'incident' yet?"

He glanced at Grell. "My master has ordered me not to speak with him for the rest of the evening.

"Pity. You really ought to tell him soon." He looked at his red nails. "The longer you wait, the harder it will be."

Sebastian didn't answer. The reached Ciel and headed for the door, where the hostess was waiting.

"Thank you again for coming, Ciel! I will be seeing you and your friends on Friday, yes?"

Ciel smiled forcibly. "Indeed. Very nice meeting you, Miss Mekito."

"Yes darling! I must ask you, where did you get those shoes~!" Sebastian pushed Grell out the door before he could get a response.

Ciel followed them until he heard her speak again. "Goodbye, Ciel." He turned and narrowed his eyes, flashing them his demon red.

She smirked and left him wondering.

Who the hell was she?

**Small cliffhanger, I'm guessing that's what it is. Not quite sure what to call it, suspense maybe? Hahaha! Now then, what'd you think? Not bad? Didn't see that 'I know you're a demon, Ciel' part coming, did you? Good, that was my plan! Look forward to the next chapter! Love you all!**

**-Amber Star**


	8. Of The Party and A Piano

**Hello! I feel so bad! I was supposed to update yesterday, but something came up and I became too busy. But I finished this chapter last night and I'm super excited to see what you all think! Now, here you are!**

**-Amber Star**

This so-called 'party' that Rinkishi had told Ciel about was in two days. He had to finish the song and prepare himself for the event soon.

Grell taught him the rest of the song, and was pleased with Ciel's focus and progress. The young demon had mastered the song in no time. The reaper, for once in his life, was proud of him.

Sebastian, however, only watched as the reaper and his master worked together. He hadn't spoken a word to his lord since the dinner. His feelings were getting the best of him, and even though Grell tried to get him to speak, he still refused. If his master had wished for him to stop, then so be it.

Grell was at a loss. Why couldn't they just kiss and make up already? He didn't understand why. But then again, he really didn't want to get too much involved with their love life. He decided to just sit back and watch this all play out. That was the kind of reaper he was, anyway.

Ciel tried to poor his hurt feelings into his playing, to make himself feel better on the inside. Yet, no matter how much pain and sorrow he put into the piece, no matter how hard he tried to forget, he still felt broken. He wanted to fix that, but how? Sebastian would be of no help, and Grell was, well, Grell. He would make things worse.

Sitting in his office, Ciel sighed angrily and slammed his fist on his desk. He hated how much pain his butler had caused him. Why did seeing Grell and Sebastian do that hurt him? Did he really care for his butler so much? He was confused. He needed to speak with him, with Sebastian.

But how?

* * *

The next day, Grell was bored to death, no pun intended. He, of course, decided to go bother a certain demon butler in search of amusement.

But what he found, he never thought was possible from Sebastian.

Grell walked to the music room and heard a faint, slow sound coming from the piano. He tip-toed into the room, peeking around the corner. Sebastian was playing a heart breaking tune. Grell silently walked toward him, humming to the song. He leaned over the butler's shoulder smiling, about to ask a question but remained quite. The red reaper frowned and stepped back, hand on his hip. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you crying?"

Sebastian turned around, confused. "Am I?" He touched his cheek and looked at the wet drop, rubbing his finger's together. He tasted it, noting how salty it was. He was utterly puzzled. "What on earth is this?" He looked at Grell.

"It's called a tear. Humans shed them when they are upset or hurt."

"A tear?" Sebastian stared at his fingers again, deep in thought.

Grell sighed angrily. "Yes, now why the hell are you crying?"

No answer.

"Basi?"

Again, no answer.

"Sebastian?"

Still, no answer.

Then a sound was made. A gloved hand upon a wet face. A slap.

"Snap out of it. Tell me what your problem is." Grell was beyond pissed off.

"You should have seen the way he looked at me." Grell could barely hear what he said, it was such a soft statement.

"Who? What?" Now he was pissed off and confused.

"It was pure hatred, directed right at me." Another tear slipped down his cheek. Sebastian, again, didn't notice. "I'm such a fool. A complete fool." He just repeated that over and over, staring at the ground.

Another slap. Sebastian only flinched, but hardly.

A slap again. "Sebastian, stop it! Shut up! Yeah you're a fool and all of this is your fault, but let it go! Move on! Get over the brat and forget this ever happened! Or, you can get off your ass, tell the kid how you feel, and live happily ever fricking after." Sebastian didn't move. "Did you hear me? Say something!" Sebastian nodded. "I understand." With that, he looked at Grell and smiled. "I shall forget my feelings for him and go back to 'being myself'."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I suppose so."

"That's not an answer."

"Then yes, I am."

Grell smirked. "Alright then, but remember, you made that choice, not me." He sighed happily. "Now, let's go play! I'm so bored, and now that you're back to normal, you can entertain me!" The now flamboyant reaper grabbed Sebastian's arm and dragged him out of the room in search of something to do.

But unbeknownst to them, Ciel had hidden behind the door, listening to their conversation, feeling disappointed.

* * *

"Now then kid, you need something to wear for this party tomorrow!" Grell burst into his borrowed closet, which was stuffed with red clothing of all kinds. Dresses, shirts, pants, scarves, shoes, all red or red mixed with other colors. "Alright, sit on the bed and I'll pull out a few things!" Ciel sighed and sat on the soft, silk red sheets that Grell had brought.

As the reaper searched for an outfit, Ciel began to think, something he's been doing a lot lately.

Earlier in the day, when he had come across Grell and his butler having a conversation, he paid it no mind. Then he heard the slap, which piqued his interest. That's what led him to hearing them speak, hearing Sebastian say those words.

_"I shall forget my feeling from him and go back to 'being myself'."_ He had sounded very serious. He wondered if he really meant it, though.

But what confused him the most was that Sebastian said _feelings_. Did he truly have, or rather, had, feelings for him? Ciel was more puzzled then ever.

"Oh, I just adore this one!" Grell threw an outfit at Ciel, breaking his thoughts. "Try it on! Quickly!" He sighed and got dressed in the small suit. It fit him well, perfect size and everything. Oddly enough, most of the suit was black, except for the tie which, of course, was red. Grell pondered over how he looked, circling around him thinking. "You look amazing! Though, there's just not enough red...I know!" Grell grabbed a red rose from a vase on his dresser and placed it in the lapel of Ciel's suit. "There, perfect!"

Ciel sighed at his reflection. "I looked stupid."

"Oh parish the thought! I have such a talent for this! Now, my turn! Basi said I couldn't wear a dress." He crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. "I would have been the most beautiful girl there!" He sighed and dove back into his closet. "No matter! I will make do! Because," He turned towards Ciel in his signature pose, tongue sticking out of his mouth. "I am more deadly efficient than I seem." Ciel rolled his eyes. Grell soon found a perfect suit that, he had said, matched his new heels well. Never the less, he did look very nice along side Ciel.

Just then, a knock was heard. Sebastian walked in soon after.

"Grell, have you seen the young-" His words vanished at the sight of his master. How he looked, so handsome and proud, made the butler's feelings spark up. But he killed that spark before it turned into a fire; wild and dangerous.

"You look very nice, my lord." Sebastian remained a stone wall, unreadable, or so he thought.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel choked out.

Grell looked between the two, a smirk on his face. He soon let out a soft giggle, which grew into a louder giggle. Both demons looked at him, confused. Grell giggled softly again. "You two are blushing."

They spat out at the same time. "I am not!" And looked at each other right after, embarrassed. Grell giggled again. "It just got more red!" Ciel snapped at him. "Shut up! Enough of this nonsense."

"You are blushing, my lord."

He glanced at his butler bashfully. "You as well."

Sebastian just smirked while Grell let out a laugh he was probably holding back for a while.

"Master, it is almost time to leave. Are you ready?"

"Indeed, I am."

He passed Sebastian on his way out of Grell's room, brushing against him on accident. His breath hitched slightly but he recovered without Sebastian knowing.

That blush still upon his cheeks.

* * *

It turned out that their destination was farther away than excepted. They had to travel through out the night to arrive at Miss Rinkishi's friend's estate by Friday afternoon.

Many people had already arrived for the party. Grell, of course, left the second he saw a woman in a red dress. Ciel ordered Sebastian to keep an eye on him. He was reluctant to leave his master alone, but and order is an order.

Ciel sought out Miss Rinkishi. He looked for a while, but still couldn't find her. He did, however, find the hostess of the party. She was in a short poofy purple and blue dress with purple lace gloves that went up to her elbows and blue flats to match. Along with silver bracelets and hair clips, she looked very beautiful. Ciel had bumped into her and apologized.

"It's fine dear! Pay it no mind!" She held out her hand. "Amelia Waters."

Ciel shook her soft hand. "Ciel Phantomhive."

She gasped. "Oh! You're Ciel? How exciting! Rin has told me so much about you! I'm so glad you could come and play piano today! Excitement!" She was so flamboyant and giggly. Reminded him of some other person, or should he say, a certain red reaper.

He smiled. "Yes, indeed. May I ask you, where is Miss Rinkishi?"

"She's this way, please follow me!" She led him through crowds of people, saying hello along the way and occasionally giving out a kind comment about someone's outfit. They reached a garden, lit up with lights of all colors, where Rinkishi was standing, talking to some people.

Amelia called over her friend. "Rin! Rin, darling! Look who's here!" Rinkishi stared and him, a smirk on her face. She excused herself from her conversation and made her way over to where they were standing.

"Hello again, Ciel."

"Miss Rinkishi. Nice to see you. I've been looking for you everywhere." His words were forced, Rinkishi could tell.

"Indeed." As were hers, Ciel was sure of that.

"Well then! Shall I show you where the piano is so you can practice?" Amelia smiled. "Yes, thank you Miss Waters." She laughed. "Please, do call me Amelia! Come with me!" And walked off towards her house.

Rinkishi whispered to Ciel as he passed her. "See you soon, demon." He only glared and followed the hostess.

As they walked into the manor and down a few hallways, Ciel spoke up. "Miss Amelia?"

"Yes?"

"I must ask, was it you who invited me here, or Miss Rinkishi?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, you see, Rin wanted you to come! She said you would make a fine addition to tonight's entertainment! I thought that was a great idea, of course. So, when she saw you a few days ago, she asked you to come here! Or, that's what Rin told me anyways."

_Interesting._

"Yes, that is what happened. And again, thank you for letting me come and play for you and your guests. I hope you enjoy it."

She giggled. "Of course darling!" She opened the door in font of her and smiled. "Here we are! The music room! There's the piano there. Go ahead and practice, I will send someone to fetch you when tonight's main event begins!" With that, she left Ciel alone.

He sat on the piano bench and sighed. This Amelia girl seemed nice, but could he trust her? She was close friends with Rinkishi, who he knew could not be trusted. She knew too much. But how did she figure out that he was a demon? Maybe Amelia knows. He would need to find a way to get information out of her.

Then an idea hit him.

He could use Grell to get information from her. They were a lot alike, which makes things easier. Maybe he could find a way to get her to talk.

He sighed again. How bothersome this was. No matter. He would find Grell, tell him his plan, and practice for the night's approaching performance.

**Hoped you liked it! Now, tell me, did I make Grell to mean in that one part? Was it weird that I made Sebastian cry? I tried my hardest to keep him in character, but I fear I messed him up. And what do you think of this new character? She's not going to be that big, I just needed her there. But still, give me comments, errors, complaints, anything is welcome! I REALLY hoped you liked it and again, I'm very sorry I couldn't update yesterday! Anyways, Ta Ta! Love you all!**

**-Amber Star**


	9. Of Secrets and A Piano

**Hello everyone! I was going to update tomorrow, but my gut was telling me to do so now. I had hoped it would be longer, but I cut chapter 9 in half and saved the next part for chapter 10. So here you are! Hope you like it!**

**-Amber Star**

"So let me get this straight. You want me to seduce the hostess to get information about that Rinkishi woman, who just so happens to know that you are a demon? And that I can't tell Basi about any of this?" Grell had been leaning against the door of the music room for the past few minutes, listening to Ciel describing his plan.

"That's right." Ciel was watching Grell closely from his seat on the piano bench.

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Grell sighed. "Very well. Where is this girl?"

Ciel frowned. "How should I know? That's your job, to find her and...do what ever it is you do. I must stay here and practice."

"Alright then." He was about to leave, but hesitated. "But-"

"Just go, Grell."

He sighed again and left.

Ciel turned and began to practice. The piece was perfect. He had mastered it, with mostly the help of Grell, but also Sebastian.

Oh Sebastian. How he missed his presence and his playing.

In that moment, the memory of the first time hearing his butler play this song came to his mind. That seemed so long ago. His butler was much more closer to him then. Much more, dare he say, dependable. Such a mistake, now that Ciel looked back on it. Just look at how he was now, broken and disappointed. All because he fell for Sebastian's tricks.

Never again.

"What's the matter demon? Still depressed because of that butler?" Ciel whipped around, but couldn't see who was speaking. Then he saw her, in a sexy black dress. She stood over one side of the piano and sighed. "Such a pity. It's just so sad how you felt something for him, and he brushed it off to the side. Your feelings meant nothing to him. What a shame it all is."

Ciel was becoming more irritated with every word she said. "You witch. Who the hell are you?"

Rinkishi laughed, one that would make a humans skin crawl. "Witch huh? Oh please. I am much more than that." She came up behind him in a flash. "I am a..." She whispered the word to Ciel, whose eyes widened in shock. She giggled and left, like the shadow she was.

How was this possible?

* * *

Grell swayed to the music that was playing in the ballroom. How he longed to go out and dance! Where was his handsome demon butler when he need him?

"Care to dance?"

"Basi!" Grell giggled. "I was just thinking about you! Yes, I would love to!"

Sebastian swept Grell onto the dance floor, moving to the waltz music being played. People stared at them with confused and judging eyes. As if the gender confused reaper cared. He was to caught up in the moment to care about anything besides the delicious man in front of him.

He was so caught up, he almost forgot why he was here in the ballroom. He was supposed to find the hostess.

"Basi dear, I do enjoy dancing with you, but I must be off. Save me a dance for later, won't you?" Grell forced out the words with a smile. How he hated this, all he wanted was to stay in Sebastian's arms for the night without a care in the world. But no. He had to do a favor for the brat. "Ta ta, darling." He winked and left in search of this special girl for Ciel. Sebastian, however, was surprised. What was so important that Grell passed him up? He was very curious now. He followed Grell, watching him talk to a random person, who directed him to another random person. How odd.

Eventually, Grell came face to face with a tall girl with brown hair and wearing a purple, blue poofy dress. She seemed normal, so what did Grell want with her? He listened closely to their conversation.

"Hello! Are you enjoying the party?" The girl smiled and waited for Grell to respond.

He didn't, however. Just stared at her.

"Sir? You ok?" She tilted her head to the side, still smiling.

He blinked and finally spoke. "Pardon?"

She laughed. "I asked if you were ok, and if you were enjoying the party."

He laughed, embarrassed. "Yes, of course, I'm fine. And yes, I am."

"Glad to hear that." She held out her hand. "I'm Amelia Waters."

He smiled and kissed her hand in return. "A pleasure to meet you. Grell Sutcliff, at your service.

They stared at each other for a moment longer. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and continued to listen.

She cleared her throat. "Grell Sutcliff, did you say? I think I've heard that name somewhere before."

"I highly doubt it, Miss Waters."

"Please, call me Amelia."

Grell bowed, smiling sweetly. "Well then, Amelia, would you care to dance?"

She giggled. "How charming you are." She curtsied. "Yes, I would love to."

Grell took her hand and they walked out onto the dance floor. Sebastian followed and hid behind a pillar, not wanting to be seen by the reaper and hostess. They glided across the floor, smiling at each other. Grell whispered something in her ear that made her giggle again. Sebastian could see a faint blush on both of their cheeks. The look in Grell's eyes, the way she laughed, how close their bodies were to one another. Sebastian smirked. They were falling in love.

"So Grell, who are you here with?"

"I'm here with the Earl of Phantomhive."

She gasped. "You're here with Ciel? Wonderful! We had invited him here to play the piano tonight!

"Yes, in fact, I taught him almost everything he knows."

"You play piano?" She asked excited.

"Indeed, I do."

"Oh how delightful! We are so thankful that Ciel could come today, and I guess it's because of you! We were hoping that we could meet Ciel, I was so excited and she was too! And-"

Grell interrupted. "Wait a moment. We? She? Who is this she?"

Amelia paused longer than expected. "Hmm? Oh, her. She's my best friend, the one who really wanted to meet Ciel and have him come here. She knows a lot about him and-"

He stopped dancing and interrupted her again. "Who?" The word came out a little harsh.

She stuttered. "Uh, my best f-friend. Rinkishi."

Sebastian and Grell both had the same reaction, eyes widening and frowning. "How does she know a lot about him?"

"She, well, looked into him. She heard a lot about him, about his family. She was also interested in something else."

"And that was what?"

Amelia hesitated. "I can't recall."

Grell leaned closer, his lips inches from hers. "Are you sure you don't remember?"

She started to breathe heavily. "Well..."

"Hmm?" He kissed the corner of her mouth.

She sighed, pushed his chest away from her, and frowned. "She was interested in Ciel, but also in his butler."

If Sebastian could become more shocked and surprised than he already was, then that's exactly how he felt.

"Sebastian? Why him?"

"I cant tell you. All I can say is she knows the three of you, and all of your secrets." She began to walk away, but Grell grabbed her arm.

"What does she know." Amelia stayed silent. "Tell me!" Grell sighed. "Please Amelia, tell me."

This time, Amelia leaned forward. She kissed him softly, gently. She pulled away and smirked. "She knows you're a reaper. She knows Sebastian is a demon, and so is Ciel."

Grell stared at her. "Who are you people?"

She giggled and looked over to the staircase. Rinkishi was standing their, a huge smiled on her face.

"If everyone will please gather around. Tonight's main event is about to begin."

**Cliffhanger, maybe? They are so evil, but it makes the story so much better, don't you think? Anyways, y'all like it? I'd love to hear what everyone thinks Amelia and Rinkishi are! Please leave a review containing your guess! And also, do you think Amelia and Grell are really in love? Tell me what you think, and anything else that's on your mind! Thank you for your time! Love you guys!**

**-Amber Star**


	10. Of Performing and A Piano

**Behold, I give you chapter 10! Yay! I have good news and bad news. The good news is, you get to find out what Amelia and Rinkishi are, if you didn't already know! I love the guesses you guys gave me! But no one has gotten it right! Anyways, the bad news is that there is only one chapter left after this! I know, sadness! But all good things must come to an end! Now, on to the story!**

**-Amber Star**

Everyone shuffled around, making room for the piano that was being rolled in by Amelia's servants. They placed the piano with the other instruments in a corner, the glowing chandelier above illuminating off of its black coating.

"Now will you please welcome, tonight's musicians." Rinkishi stepped to the side as three people walked down the stairs. She started from the far end, pausing between each one after she spoke."Robert Thorn, Kendra Mack, and Ciel Phantomhive." Everyone applauded, including the servants. They walked down the stairs, towards the piano, with everyone around them.

Ciel didn't make eye contact with anyone, not Rinkishi, Grell, or Sebastian. Especially Sebastian. He wasn't nervous, no, his attention was on the conversation he and Rinkishi had before the main event started. Could she really be one of those? Wouldn't he have noticed by now? Maybe he should have asked Sebastian for help...He shook that thought away. He made the right choice by not bringing Sebastian into this mess.

They stood near the piano, watching as the first pianist, Robert Thorn, sat upon the bench and began to play a fast tune. Something, Ciel recalled, that was now-a-day being called Jazz music. Everyone laughed and spun around on the dance floor. Ciel caught a flash of red and saw Grell being dragged onto the floor by...Amelia? She was giggling and spinning around, obviously having a great time, where as Grell, however, seemed upset about something. He wasn't smiling, wasn't dancing, and wasn't even looking at Amelia. He was looking at Rinkishi, with suspicion and wonder; Amelia frowned and pulled at him, but he ignored her.

"What are you looking at? Dance with me! Please Grell?"

He sighed. "Frankly, Amelia, you've made me quite upset, and I am no longer in the mood to dance."

"You're mad at me?"

"I never said that."

"But it's true. You are."

"You're frustrating me, if that's what you mean."

She looked as if she were about to weep. "You don't like me, do you?"

He just looked at her.

In that moment, the happy, kind, and bubbly hostess turned into a cruel and evil-looking monster. "Fine. Have it your way. You'll regret it very, very soon." The acid-like venom in her voice made Grell flinch in response, but Amelia made no more advances on Grell, she walked off in the direction of Rinkishi.

The reaper sighed in relief; something was very off with her. What were Amelia and Rinkishi up to? What did they want from them? Who the hell were these people?

The song ended and the next pianist, Kendra Mack, began her piece. It was a waltz, evenly paced and easy to dance to. Grell scrambled to the side of the dance floor before he was engulfed in all the dancing. He made his way over to Sebastian, who kept glancing at Ciel with a worried expression. Grell put his hands behind his head, "What's on your mind?"

Sebastian didn't say anything; he seemed to be in a daze.

"Basi? Stop day-dreaming about the kid and come back to the real world, will you?"

The demon blinked and looked at Grell. "Pardon me." He said in a polite, still half-dazed voice. "My apologizes, Grell. Was there something you asked?"

"I asked what was on your mind."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, of course. Well I-" He trailed off. "What was I thinking about? I don't remember, it wasn't of importance though. No need to worry."

Grell raised a suspicious eyebrow. "I see. In that case," He held out his hand. "I do believe you promised me a dance."

"I said no such thing! But I suppose one more won't-" Grell squealed and pulled Sebastian onto the floor before he could finish. Grell was so happy and giddy, he completely forgot about Amelia and her craziness.

Said hostess, however, was fuming from her place next to Rinkishi on the up top balcony. No one would notice them up there. It was a perfect place to watch everything and everyone.

She hated watching those too, reaper and demon, dancing together. It should be her and Grell dancing the night away. Tears of anger were streaming down her pink cheeks, her fists clenched together so hard her knuckles turned white.

Rinkishi was watching as well, a glass of red wine in her hand, a smirk on her face. She glanced over at best friend and sighed. "Oh come now, he's just a reaper. There are plenty of those out there, we would know. Come now, don't cry over him." She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed the crying girls cheeks. Amelia stuttered through all the tears. "B-but he was kind to me, unlike all the others. He's different. When I kissed him," She touched her lips. "It was soft and sweet. It filled me with hope and happiness." She laughed. "I sound so sappy. But it's the truth."

Rinkishi sighed. "Oh Amelia..."

Her voice turned cold. "But he doesn't like me. Not anymore. Because of that demon." She turned towards the other girl. "They were all right. Never trust demon scum."

At that, the shadow of a girl laughed. "Yes, you are right Amelia. No worries though. We are better than them, all of them." She looked disgusted as she watched over all the people down below them as if they were animals. "They are nothing but a bother. A waste of our time. Their lives end in a flash compared to ours." She chuckled. "They are but only bugs, pests. They only thing bugs deserve," She crushed the glass of wine in her palm, the red liquid dripping down her hand and onto the floor mixed with her blood from the broken pieces of glass, "is to be squashed." Amelia sighed at the mess her friend had made. She snapped her fingers and two servants appeared to clean up the stain. One handed Rinkishi a towel, which she pushed away. She pulled out the glass shards in her hand, then licked up the blood mixed wine until her hand was clean. The cuts began to close up, until not even a scar remained. "I love being immortal." Amelia leaned over the stone railing, resting her arms on the cold surface. "Agreed."

She watched as Grell and that demon swept across the floor along with everyone else as the waltz music continued. How long was this song? All she wanted was to hear Ciel play. Rinkishi had said that hearing a demon play was the only upside from them. She let her mind drift as she watched the two, smiling and having fun. A tear fell onto the stone railing and she sighed. "Rinkishi."

Said woman came up next to the sulking girl, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Yes?" She was only kind to Amelia, and she liked it that way. "I want him to be mine. Can you help me with that?" She turned her head to face a smiling Rinkishi. "Yes. Anything for you." She kissed Amelia's forehead. "Come now, let's go back downstairs. Mr. Phantomhive is about to play."

* * *

Ciel sighed and sat upon the bench, placing his hands correctly on the keys. He smiled faintly at what he was thinking about and pressed down softly on the first few notes, beginning the piece. He was thinking of his butler, Sebastian.

That's all Ciel could think about now. Not the song, not the people, not that witch, Rinkishi. Only his butler. Which made him joyful, and upset, at the same time.

No one was dancing, only listening. They seemed to be in a trance from his playing. Eventually, though, when the song was about halfway over, they began to move. Some started dancing, some began to talk quietly, others continued to watch Ciel.

He looked up from his playing in the direction of his butler, who, of course, was staring at him. Ciel could feel a blush rise on his cheeks, which he saw Sebastian smile at. He looked over at Grell next to him, who winked and gave him a thumbs up, telling him he was doing good. Then he looked over at the staircase. Big mistake. He saw Amelia and the shadow witch, Ciel enjoyed calling her that, who was staring at him with a smirk. Amelia was swaying to the music, her eyes closed, a smile on her face. Rinkishi leaned down and whispered something in her ear, which she nodded to. She walked down the stairs, through the crowds, and up to the red reaper.

"Hi again. You want to dance?" She acted innocent, but underneath, Grell could see the monster she truly was. He sighed and looked over at Sebastian, who narrowed his eyes at her; Grell frowned. "No thank you."

He words turned to ice, but she continued to smile. "Come now," Her words became so quiet, not even Sebastian could hear what she said. "we don't want anything bad to happen to little Ciel do we. " They glanced over at him, and Grell saw a servant standing near the young demon, holding a knife. She giggled. "There now. Let's go slow dance." She took his hand and tugged up gently towards the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. Grell reluctantly slid his arms around her waist, chaining her to him with his hands. She sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder; He frowned. "What do you-" She put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Meet me outside in the middle of the garden in ten minutes. If you don't, you can kiss those demon scumbag's goodbye." She kissed his cheek and disappeared in the crowd. Grell thought she was the creepiest person he had ever met. She was kind, cute, funny, bubbly, but also insane, demanding, sneaky, and unstable.

They had so much in common.

"What was all that about?" Sebastian came up behind Grell, who turned to look at him with a worried expression.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Ciel had finished his song, which earned him a round of applause. He smiled, for once, and bowed. Then Rinkishi appeared, "Thank you all for coming! You may stay for as long as you like. I hope you enjoyed yourselves." She went back up the stairs and, like the shadow she was, disappeared.

Ciel made his way back to Sebastian and sighed. "I'm a little tired." Sebastian bowed. "Allow me to fetch you something to drink master." He turned to leave but Ciel grabbed his arm. "No. Stay, please." Sebastian turned around, surprised. "Yes, my lord." Ciel let him go and turned away, failing in his attempt to hide his blush. He hated that every time he was with his butler, he could only blush. Sebastian, on the other hand, adored it when he blushed; he looked cute when he did so. "You played very well, master." Sebastian pulled him closer and hugged him. He _hugged_ him. Ciel stiffened, but he relaxed at the feel of Sebastian holding him. He sighed and, even though hated being weak, was grateful for this one moment of peace between them.

* * *

Grell stood in the middle of the garden like he was told to. He had waited for five minutes for Amelia, but she hadn't shown yet.

Just then, a figure came out of the darkness.

"Hello, reaper."

Grell frowned. "I want to know who you are, what you are, and why I'm out here."

Her laugh was eerie. "I'm Amelia Waters. I am a normal girl. And you're here because I like you."

"Bullshit!"

She frowned. "Don't believe me?"

"Hell no."

She narrowed her eyes. "Pity."

An axe came out of no where, and Grell was lucky he ducked before it beheaded him. It returned to Amelia like a boomerang, which she caught with ease.

"W-what the hell is that?"

She giggled. "Don't you know?"

"An axe, obviously. But where did it come from?"

She sighed, sounding bored. "You know, you are very annoying. Asking all these pointless questions." She stuck one end of the axe on the ground and leaned on it. "Do you _really_ want to know who Rinkishi and I are?"

Grell sighed. "I do."

She smiled. "We, dear Grell," She paused for dramatic effect, which annoyed Grell to no end. "are Grim Reapers."

It took a minute for her words to sink in.

"That's impossible! You're not wearing glasses!"

"We went rouge and got rid of them! But not before Rin got the information we needed on our targets."

"Targets?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, and Grell Sutcliff. You are our prey, nothing else." She tilted her head to one side. "Though, I do have some affections for you, my red reaper."

"Aww you have a crush on me? Now that's creepy."

She threw the axe again, but Grell caught it before it made contact with his face. "Not so tough without your weapon are-" Then his hand gripping the axe began to sting. He dropped it and looked at his hand. It was burned.

"My scythe burns anyone who holds it that's not me." The axe flew back towards Amelia.

"So that's your scythe."

She giggled. "You are and idiot. But that's okay, you're still cute."

"I would never date you in a million years. I prefer men, thank you."

"Not for long you won't." She did a cart-wheel that ended in her throwing the axe at a faster speed than before.

Grell dodged this time and watched as it sunk into a nearby tree. "I'm getting tired of that." He summoned his death scythe, his chainsaw roaring to life. Grell was excited to fight and to spill blood.

He charged at her, but when he was at arms length she jumped onto his back and into the air. Her axe returned to her, as she spun to face him and threw her scythe once again. The axe cut off an inch or so of Grell's flaming hair. He growled, his eyes narrowing, "Now, I'm mad."

"Oh, you are? Good." She waited for him to attack, but he didn't. He motioned her forward. "You're move."

She hated that smirk on his face.

She ran at him, jumping over his figure while he tried slashing at her. She twisted and brought down her axe, cutting open his upper arm. Blood began to gush out. Grell paid it no mind. Amelia looked at the blood on the tip of her axe. In all her weirdness, she licked some of it off and smiled. "Tastes like cherries."

Grell yelled and slashed widely at her, but she managed to dodge each one. She made her way over towards the mansion. "Lets take this inside, shall we darling?"

Grell shivered. "Is this how Basi feels when I call him that? Scary."

She frowned and ran towards the estate, throwing her axe at him a few times. Eventually, they burst throw the doors. No one was there, except Sebastian, Ciel, Rinkishi, and the servants. Amelia was faster than Grell. She ran to Rinkishi's side and smiled. Grell stumbled into the ball room, a bloody mess.

"Grell! What on earth happened?" Sebastian and Ciel looked at the ripped jacket and bloody shirt that Grell wore. "She's fast." Was his only answer.

"I was the fastest reaper at the Academy, you know. Going to be hard to out run me. I love being a reaper."

"A reaper? You mean, you two are reapers?" Sebastian looked confused, sounded it too.

"You didn't know?" Ciel looked at Sebastian with shock.

Sebastian became even more confused.

"Enough!" They all stared at Rinkishi. "We're done talking, let's get down to business." She summoned her death scythe, a black katana. Amelia wiped Grell's blood off of her axe, grinning all the while.

Grell groaned in discomfort from his wounds, but he still wanted to fight. Sebastian turned towards his master.

"What are your orders, master?"

"Get rid of the rogue reapers, that is an order!"

Sebastian got on one knee, hand over his forever black heart.

"Yes, my young lord."

**Mwahaha! I cut off right at the big fight scene! I'm so evil! Yay! I love you guys though, but you probably hate me for this cliffhanger! Sorry! This chapter was long so, I hope that makes up for it! Anyways, yes! They are Grim Reapers! Sweet, huh? Yeah, I thought it would be awesome to have evil reapers in my story. What did you think? Pretty neat, huh? And Amelia is no longer the sweet girl we met, she's a badass reaper with an axe! Yeah buddy! Hahaha! Sorry, I keep talking to much! Well, tell me what you think! I beg you, be honest, if you hate it, tell me! If you like it, tell me! If you love it, please, really tell me! Reviews are my best friend! I love you all! Thank you for your time!**

**-Amber Star**


	11. Of Demons and Their Piano

**Alright, here you go! The last chapter, finally! Fist off, I would like to thank a few people. My sister RinkishiMekito for giving ideas and corrections and always being there for me! My great friend hatsuhannaharu for helping me think of my topic for this story and commenting on almost every chapter! My editor ruby5602 who has and is doing a wonderful job at making the story more appealing! And of course, all of you! Without y'all, this story would have never made it past chapter 1! And the reviews gave me inspiration to write, especially on days when I felt down and didn't want to think, reading the reviews made me smile and begin writing! So thank you all! I loved the reviews that told me what I did wrong and what I needed to fix, thank you people who wrote those! Now, I am proud to present to you, chapter 11!**

**-Amber Star**

"Which one do you wish to take sister?" Rinkishi asked, her mouth twisting into a smile.

"Sister?" Grell tilted his head, "I thought she was your best friend?"

Amelia gave a demented giggle. "Can't sisters be best friends as well?" She looked at her sister, raising her eyebrow. "Rin, I want to take Grell. He's mine, remember?"

The shadow girl chuckled. "Yes, of course I do, dear. Then I'll take the demons. Enjoy yourself." Rinkishi ran towards Sebastian, slashing at him with her deadly katana. He did a series of back flips to stay out of her reach, pulling out his weapons, sparkling silver forks and knives. He landed in a crouch and threw the utensils, which Rinkishi blocked with the sword. "Silverware? That's what the all-powerful demon, Sebastian Michaelis, uses as his weapon?" She scoffed, making Sebastian smirk as he threw a knife that was up his sleeve, lodging itself in her shoulder. "I find them very useful, in fact." She grunted as she pulled it out, the tip glistening red, the wound was nothing. She bent the silver as if it were a piece of thin wire. "Pathetic." Her speed was impressive, appearing to attack him in the blink of an eye. She crouched to jump, springing at him like a cat, but he jumped at the last second, managing to send another attack of utensils.

Seeing as how Sebastian had everything under control, Ciel turned and watched the other reapers engage in battle. Grell had, finally, managed to slice Amelia; a steady blood flow running down her arm, staining her dress. She frowned, "Do you know how much this cost?" she asked with irritation. Grell gave a dry chuckle and smirked at her. "Do you know how much I care?" She narrowed her eyes, focusing solely on Grell. "I'm tired of hearing your stupid come-backs. You should really start thinking about shutting your mouth!" She swung her axe, as did Grell with his chainsaw and they crashed together. Locked in a battle of strength, they pushed on their scythes in an attempt to break the other. Grell moved closer to her, enough that their lips were only inches apart. "You should really start thinking about your hair. That style does not suite you, at all." At that, Amelia kneed him in the stomach out of fury. He doubled over, her axe barely missing his head. She kicked away his sythe and aimed the axe in front of his face. "That's what you get, bastard! Say goodbye!" She pulled her axe over her head, her eyes shining with the excitement of a kill, only to be slammed to the ground by a small figure.

She looked up to see Ciel pinning her to the ground. "Get off of me demon!" She thrashed underneath him, trying to push him off to reach for her scythe. Ciel moved his knees to her shoulders, pinning her right wrist with his foot to keep her down while he reached for her axe. He leaned over more, putting all his weight on her left shoulder. Amelia grunted under the pain but realized she could kick him off now. She pulled her legs up, wrapped them around his chest, and flipped him over onto the ground. While Ciel, laying on his stomach, stabled his spinning head, Amelia grabbed her axe and cut open his right calf; then again on his mid-back, causing him to scream out in agony. With all his might, he flipped over while bringing up his foot to kick her away. His attempt failed, she caught his foot, twisting it almost ninety degrees, earning her another scream. "Don't mess with me kid, stay out of this. You can't take pain." She pushed him away, watching him as he slid across the floor. She laughed and looked over at the red reaper, now standing with his scythe in hand. "Now, where were we?"

Then she felt a prick. Then another, right in the center of her back. She turned, seeing Sebastian holding knives in one hand and using the other to throw them. "How dare you throw-"

"How dare I? On the contrary, how dare you." His voice was low, full of deadly anger. "You have caused my master pain, that which I cannot ignore. Now, you must be punished." He threw three knives this time; two went into her left shoulder, which still hurt from Ciel's weight, and the last scraping past her cheek. The cut on her cheek already began to heal as she pulled the two knives out of her shoulder. "If you're so upset about me harming him, then why didn't you try to save him?" Amelia mocked, her hands delicately placed on her axe. Sebastian was about to reply, but Rinkishi cut him off. "Because he was fighting with me." They both turned to see Rinkishi holding Ciel with one arm, her katana held at his neck. Grell had already taken a stance at her only a few feet away, ready to strike at any moment. "How sad that you, Sebastian, would leave your master so defenseless." She pushed the blade to his neck, drawing some blood. "Make one move and the boy dies. For good this time."

"Master." Sebastian breathed, half of his mind racing to save Ciel, and the other half waiting for a command. He was stressed, mostly because he was overwhelmed with disappointment toward himself. How could he leave his master alone, unprotected? He had assumed he would hide and wait for the battle to be over, but instead he had jumped into the fight to save Grell from his death. He even felt a stab of hatred towards Grell for not being able to fully take care of himself, but he regretted the thought soon after it entered his mind.

Rinkishi pulled Ciel over to the piano and laid him upon the seat. "Amelia, come." Amelia huffed a sigh and walked over to them, holding her axe in one hand, cupping her wounded shoulder with the other. Rinkishi whispered in her ear, to which Amelia replied with a short nod. Rinkishi stepped away and looked at Sebastian, raising her eyebrows as she proposed an offer. "Demon, if you fight and kill me, then you shall have your Ciel back. But if you lose, you will die, as will Ciel. Agreed?"

Sebastian did not hesitate in his answer, he had to save his master at any cost. "Agreed."

Wasting no time, Rinkishi ran at him, doing the unexpected and twirling behind him. She ripped open his tail coat and tore some of his vest, side stepping around him with a smirk on her face. He glared at her and rammed his fist in her side, then kicked her in the shoulder as she fell. She stumbled onto the floor from the impact, but recovered quickly. She jumped into the air, twisting her body so she fell in a spiral, coming down with the blade pointed at Sebastian's head. He sent out a dozen forks and knives that Rinkishi deflected with ease. She missed her target, deflecting his weapons had moved her too much to the right of him. She swung out with her katana as soon as she was crouched on the ground, still able to pierce his side with the black weapon of hers. Sebastian didn't stumble, didn't flinch nor even blink an eye at the wound. He sighed, though. "Since my tail coat, my vest, and now my dress shirt have all been ruined, it seems I'll have to acquire a new pair. How troublesome." Rinkishi flung herself at him, tackling him to the ground, her lip pulled back in a dog-like snarl. Pulling at his collar, she brought his face close to hers, her breath washing over his face. "I hate how cocky you are. Demons are such a bother, it's only obvious that it would become even worse when fighting one." She growled, looking like a dog with rabies. He chuckled in response, raising a thin eyebrow. "Let I remind you, this was your choice, not mine." She slapped him hard across the face, "To hell with you. I'm sick of you, both of you! You have caused us terrible troubled with tracking you down all these years!"

"Why are you doing this? What is your purpose? You could stop this now before you get hurt." He said, his voice dropped to a quiet, calming tone. "That's none of your business!" He narrowed his eyes, glancing towards Ciel and then back to Rinkishi. "I do believe it is." She raised her hand to slap him again, but instead, she sighed. "Let's just say, we did something wrong and have been cursed to hunt down you two demon and dispose of you. If not..." She trailed off and hissed out her next words. "You're our curse! You demons have made our lives hell! And now that we have you, you will finally die!" She raised her katana, bringing it down swiftly, but Sebastian had seen this coming and moved his head, feeling a few strands of hair fall from his head. "I'm sorry, but I won't be leaving my master to the likes of you." He swiftly removed a knife from his sleeve and stabbed it between her ribs. It was just a long enough distraction for him to throw her off and pin her to the floor, a knife against her throat. She squirmed and thrashed, but couldn't manage to shake him off. Panic rose in her and she yelled; "Amelia, now!"

Both Sebastian and Grell, who had been slowly making his way closer to Ciel in an attempt to save him, ran towards the young demon. Rinkishi threw her katana towards the chandelier, cutting the chain completely; then realizing her sister was directly underneath it.

She screamed out, her eyes wide in terror. "Amelia!"

Sebastian ran with all his might, desperate to reach his Ciel. "Master!"

Grell reached for them both, young demon and reaper. This was horrific!

All Ciel saw was a flash, Amelia's axe, and blood. Then, darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Amelia Waters had been a lonely child. Her parents had abandoned her when she was only five, leaving her in the cold of winter to die in the freezing wind. She was huddled up by a trash can, trying to shield herself from the cold. The tears that fell down her face began to freeze onto her cheeks, chilling her to the bone. She pulled the blue jacket closer to her, the only thing she had besides her shirt and pants of course, searching for any body heat she had left. She was afraid, so afraid that she was going to die and no one would care.

Then she came.

A woman dressed is blue walked up to her and kneeled down to her level. "Hello? Are you alright?" The woman had asked, her voice soft and caring. Amelia shivered and looked at the woman. For a five-year-old, she thought she was pretty. Her eyes a soft golden orange, her hair black as midnight. She smiled and brushed away the small girl's hair from her face. "What's your name?"

"Amelia W-Waters." The woman wiped away the frozen tears from her bright red cheeks. "Hello Amelia. I'm Rinkishi Mekito."

Amelia huffed a sad sigh, her breath collecting in the air. "Are y-you an a-angel? Am I g-going to die now?"

Rinkishi held back her tears for this poor, pitiful girl. She didn't want to kill her, but she had her job to do.

"For you Amelia, I can be an angel. I'm here to take you away, someplace far away. Filled with warmth and laughter."

"Love."

Rinkishi leaned closer, trying to hear her over the cold wind howling. "What was that?"

Amelia touched the reaper's chest, on the spot where her heart was. "Is there love where I'm going?"

Rinkishi smiled sadly, hating what she was going to do. "Of course. All you have to do is close your eyes. It'll only hurt for a second, but I promise you that you'll be so happy when it's over."

Amelia smiled a truly joyful smile; she closed her eyes and waited. Rinkishi summoned her katana and looked at the child. "I'll count to three, alright?"

She nodded excitedly. "One." Rinkishi held up her sword. "Two." Oh, how she hated doing this to such young children. "Three." She brought down the sword, piercing Amelia's chest. Blood stained her clothes and her head lolled to one side, eyes still closed and that smile still upon her face. After she went through her very short yet sad Cinematic Record, Rinkishi picked up the girl's body and headed for the Dispatch. Maybe she could stop this, keep her from truly dying. Maybe she could help this girl. Maybe they would turn her into a Grim Reaper.

She looked at her dead body, though it seemed as if she were sleeping if not for the blood stain. Finally, she let the tears fall for the cold, five-year-old child in her arms.

* * *

"But you must! You have to let her become a reaper!"

"We have enough, Rinkishi."

"But sir!"

"No, Miss Mekito."

Rinkishi paced her boss's office, thinking, then an idea hit her. "If you let her become one, I'll be her mentor. Her sister even!"

Her boss remained quiet while she continued.

"I'll help her thought the Academy! Become her partner! I'll do anything to save this girl! Please sir!" Rinkishi was desperate, she had enough of killing innocent children such as Amelia, who hadn't even had the chance to live yet.

Her boss sighed and rubbed his forehead, reaching for a pen on his desk. "Alright. You shall become her only family. And you must stay by her side until the end, understand?"

"Yes, of course."

"Very well."

The next day, Rinkishi rushed to the medical department in the dispatch to see her. She ran into the room and smiled, kneeling down to hug Amelia. The girl smiled back at her, remembering the pretty reaper. "Rin...ki...shi? Rin...ki-" Rinkishi laughed and nodded, holding the small girl's hand. "Yes, Rinkishi."

"Am I in a happy place now, Rinkishi?"

The reaper smiled. "As long as I'm here, you will be."

* * *

Amelia had grown to be a fine reaper, with the help of Rinkishi, of course. In time, she finally became a full-fledged reaper, earning herself a blue pair of glasses.

"Blue? Why did you choose blue?" Rinkishi asked while sitting in Amelia's dorm room, watching as the younger reaper played with her new glasses.

"It's my favorite color. Every since that day, it has been." Rinkishi knew what day she was talking about; the day she had met Rinkishi.

"I like it, it makes you look beautiful." The young reaper giggled and hugged Rinkishi, catching her by surprise. "I'm so lucky to have you as a sister."

Rinkishi laughed and hugged her back, "As am I."

* * *

Amelia, as a reaper, was perfect in every way. She was quick, precise, and very intelligent. But when it came to love, she had such bad taste, and not to mention bad luck.

She had fallen in love with a demon; at first, she had told no one that they were together. But she couldn't keep her secret from her own sister for long.

"You're what?" Rinkishi yelled in surprise, looking caught of guard in every means. Amelia hushed her, looking around desperately to see if anyone heard. "Don't tell, please don't tell! Swear you won't tell!"

Rinkishi sighed and nodded slightly. "I swear."

The two, reaper and demon, were together for about three years under Rinkishi's protection until some reapers began to notice Amelia's strange disappearances. Rinkishi and Amelia couldn't hide it for much longer after that, and soon the Head Dispatch Manager learned the terrible secret. He disposed of Amelia's demon lover himself, which threw her into a spiraling pit of despair.

"You've broken a great rule, Amelia. Your punishment will not be lightly taken." He said before he turned to Rinkishi. "And as for you, you have had knowledge of this the whole time and have chosen to refuse to share it with me. Therefore, you shall receive the same punish." He sighed and looked at them with disappointment. "From here on out, you are no longer welcomed here. You shall be demoted to rouge until your mission is complete."

Amelia looked up in surprise, they weren't being banished? "Mission, sir?"

"Track down this demon and dispose of him," He handed them a file with the name "Sebastian Michaelis" on the cover. "only then will we welcome you back."

Thus, they began their search for the demon that would restore their rightful places. Searching for him became difficult, especially when he moved to France. That is when they discovered that he was protecting a younger demon, a Ciel Phantomhive. They decided that the only way to capture and kill Sebastian was to kill his master.

Their plans were working perfectly, up until Amelia's part that is. The fight at the end had worn out Amelia, slowing her down tremendously. She was holding down Ciel under her sister's orders, waiting to kill him. Then, the chandelier fell, she looked and saw Grell grabbing for her, but she pushed him away, disgusted. Ciel was gone and Grell was now too far to reach her.

The last thing she remembered was her sister's face that day in the snow, all those years ago, and her sister screaming her name.

* * *

Rinkishi watched, for the second time in her life, as Amelia's Cinematic Record played through her too short life. The Record replayed only pieces, as if it were broken. Scenes were rushed and events were missing. It all happened so quickly, it was too hard for Rinkishi to watch.

She was holding her sister in her lap, starring at the huge gash in her chest from where her own axe stabbed her. Chandelier pieces were everywhere, as was her blood. She was crying, telling Amelia that she couldn't leave her, that she would never forgive herself if she died. Amelia was barely hanging on and she spoke slowly, her thoughts just hardly forming words. "It doesn't matter. I've lived my life as a reaper. It's time for me to go."

"No! I didn't let you go when you were five and I'm not doing so now!" Rinkishi was a mess of sobbing, her beautiful face wrinkling and making her look unattractive. Amelia though, was as calm as ever. "If you love me, sister, then you have to let me go. Please, stop crying, you're ruining your beauty." Rinkishi shook her head, continuing to cry and hold Amelia, stroking her hair and trying to cling to her. "No! Amelia! No! I-" She paused, looking at her sister's face. "Amelia. I love you so dearly. I've never loved someone as much as I do you. You will always be with me, no matter what." Amelia sighed in delight, giving a weak, but happy, smile. "I'm glad. See Rin? Now I'm going to a place filled with love, just like you said, all those years ago." Amelia closed her eyes and died, right in Rinkishi's arms. The shadow girl screamed and hugged her dead body to her chest, asking her to come back.

"Amelia! No!" Her calls echoed through the ballroom and her tears flowed down her cheeks.

* * *

Ciel woke to someone brushing his hair away from his face. He slowly open his eyes and was greeted by the beautiful face of his butler and the gross sobbing of a female. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled and tucked a piece of Ciel's hair behind his ear, ignoring Rinkishi's dramatic crying and screaming. "Hello, master. I'm glad to see that you are alright." Sebastian was hovering over him, his lips very close to Ciel's. He could feel his butler's warm breath on his face, feel his hair tickling his burning red cheeks. "How adorable you look, sir." Sebastian chuckled, laughing lightly when it made Ciel blush even more.

Ciel sat up, with the help of Sebastian, and saw Amelia in Rinkishi's lap with Grell above her. There was blood all over the floor, and pieces of glass from the fallen chandelier. Then it hit him; Sebastian had saved him from his death. Which means...

"Amelia, don't go! Come back to me, come back! I'm so sorry! Please, you have to tell me you forgive me or I'll never be able to live with myself!" Rinkishi had her face buried in Amelia's bloody chest to hide her tears. Then, she lifted her head, anger in her eyes as she glared at all three of them. "It's your fault. You got in the way. If it weren't for you demons she would still be here! It's all your fault! You demons disgust me! You killed her! My sister! How dare you, you bastards!" Her sobs were now filled with hate, her words turning to ice. "I'll get you for this! I will come back and finish what we have started!" She looked down at her dead sister and whispered, "For her." She closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs. "For Amelia!"

Then, in a flash, she was gone.

* * *

It had been a week since the event at the party. Grell had stayed with them until William had called for him, telling him he needed to return.

"Goodbye Basi! I'll miss you so!" Grell walked down the first few steps, but Sebastian stopped him. "Oh, Grell." He said, smiling as Grell turned and smiled back. "Yes dear?" Sebastian walked towards him, glancing at Ciel for only a moment. "You almost forgot your reward." He leaned forward and kissed Grell right on the mouth, with just a hint of tongue; just the way Grell liked it. Ciel fumed and looked away, jealousy boiling up under his skin. Even though he knew Grell and Sebastian's love was only a game to win Ciel's affections, Sebastian was Ciel's now and he didn't like to share. Grell's heart fluttered as Sebastian pulled away with a smile. "Thank you, Grell." Grell giggled like a school girl and swept his hair away from his face. "Anything for a kiss like that, Basi!" He skipped down the steps and called back, walking backwards to yell, "Goodbye kid! See you soon, Basi!" And then he disappeared into the night. They both laughed and went back inside the manor.

Sitting at the piano, both Sebastian and Ciel played their favorite song, "Clair de Lune". Ciel didn't mind Sebastian's hand constantly brushing over his hand; he enjoyed it. When the song ended, they both looked at each other. Ciel was blushing somewhat as he stared into the beautiful eyes of his butler.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Will you...kiss me?"

This time, Sebastian blushed, ever so lightly. His feelings for his young master has made him do things he has never done before. Feel fear, make him cry, and now, causing him to blush.

"It's an order." Ciel added, his stomach twisting at Sebastian's moment of pause. Sebastian smiled and leaned closer to Ciel, tilting his chin up with his soft, glove covered fingers. "You don't have to order me to kiss you, Master Ciel, I want to."

They both leaned forward, capturing each other's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. And as Ciel poured all his feelings for his butler into the kiss, he thought of only one thing.

He was so happy he learned how to play piano.

**I hoped you enjoyed this, and all of my chapters! If I get enough requests, I will write a sequel! If not, that's fine I suppose for there will be plenty of stories to come! Though, I am starting school in a few days, I swear I will find time to write. Keep an eye out for more stories by me! I love you all so much! Thank you for reading!**

**-Amber Star**


End file.
